


worries

by basementbees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I swear, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Beta Read, not an accurate representation of my writing skills, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: nico worries percy is mad at him. will gives him a talki wrote this in the middle of the night and haven't changed anything. kind of venting??
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	worries

Nico sighed. “It’s just that… I feel like Percy has been distant after the whole ‘you’re not my type thing’ even though it was months ago. It’s not like I meant to be ‘mean’ or anything, but he seems, like, mad at me?”

Will nodded. “Well, I mean, if you look at it from Percy’s inflated-ego point of view, it might seem a little rude.”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks, sunshine.” 

“Anytime, death boy. You seem more relaxed about this than you usually do about things.” 

“It’s just because I’m tired. In the morning I’ll probably be in full freak out mode. Why do you deal with me, anyways?” The son of Hades asked. 

“Deal with you? Nico, I love you. You should know this.” Nico smiled slightly. “You make me smile anytime I see you, you’re kind, you’re caring, you are such an amazing person. I couldn’t imagine anyone better than you to be aro--” The blonde stopped. Nico’s head had fallen onto Will’s shoulder, and he was beginning to lightly snore. “And, you’re adorable when you sleep.” Will kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, and went to sleep.


End file.
